winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marion
Marion or Miriam? Which version uses Marion? The official site has it spelled Marion. I'm fairly sure that Miriam is the 4Kids name, but I might be wrong. Does anybody know of an episode where they say her name? WonderBuono! 05:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Her name is Miriam in Both versions. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 11:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you know of an episode where they say her name? I'd just like to hear it for myself. :) 23:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) In the Italian version, her name is Marion. I don't know what episode they might say it in, but I swear I heard Bloom say "Oritel and Marion, my birth parents" in a season 2 Cinelume episode. I also looked in the Italian novelization of the first movie, and she is called Marion in that.Cupcake12winx 12:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think its Miriam, if you give us the exact episode (s) that they say "Marion" instead of Mariam, then we can check it out and debate if it is "Marion" or "Mariam" Okay, turns out I was wrong. I checked Youtube for the Cinelume episode Bloom said her mother's name in (season 2, episode 9) and she said Miriam. So I found the Italian version... still Miriam. I could've sworn it was Marion... I'll go change the page back. Sorry.Cupcake12winx 11:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) In the French dub it is Marion. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) All right, guys, problem solved. Her name is Marion. The Italian site refers to her as Marion, and so does the Nick site (go to Winx 101 and scroll through until you see Bloom's Birth Parents). Unfortunately I cannot change the title of the article. Can someone help? WonderBuono! 00:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Consort or Sovereign? Has anyone ever said whether she is the ruler, or was it Oritel? They're both just called the King and Queen, but noone has ever said which inherited the throne to my knowledge ~I'm fairly certain Oritel was Domino's prince. Although this is never said, this is traditionally how it works; when a royal couple marries, the wife becomes the queen consort of her husband's kingdom. Also, Magical Adventure hints that this is how it works in regards to Bloom and Sky, the news anchor states: "Bloom's fate is to become Queen and take the throne of Domino, or, that of Eraklyon if she marries Sky." But if that's the case, I wanna know what kingdom Marion is from! Age of Marion I was wondering where did it say Marion was 54? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) No where,i removed it countless of times,but "someone" keep adding it!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay, thanks for telling me :)! BelievixinStella ~ Fata della natura!08:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) You welcome :) Who cares if she is 30 or 40, but definitely not 50. Remember that she was kept in Sword of Oritel for years. Also, Oritel was frozen in glass/rock so for both of them the time was... held! Despite considering Magical Adventure as a crap, Erendor is looking older than Oritel. Also, to prove my idea, just look on his memory flashbacks when he made an alliance to protect Domino and then they confrontation. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! Yeah, I noticed this too, but I guess it makes sense, kind of. I mean, Bloom is her youngest kid and she's 18, and Daphne's age was never revealed, but some people have said she must've been at least 16 when Bloom was born, which would make her in her 30s now. So Marion would have to be in her 50s, biologically, but would still look young because she was frozen in time. But then again it could be wrong, we'll probably never know. I tried to find sources for the "approximate age of 54" but obviously there's nothing... What I kind of get from it though is that portraying characters' ages, especially women, isn't the artists' strongsuit. Her Name Um, NO! It's not from the Biblical word. It was originated from Islam's "Mariam" which after a few years it became "Mary" and then became "Marion". [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 11:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC)